Back to the Beginning
by keyxkeeperx
Summary: When you loose something you usually have to backtrack your steps to find it. But isn't over 20 years a bit much? Eventual Vlad Danny pairing. Rated T just for safety.
1. Prologue

Ok, this isn't my first fanfiction ever, but i'm one of those fangirls whose obsession of character and shows near constantly shift. Currently I am interested in Danny Phantom but I couldn't find enough good fanfictions concentrating on Danny Fenton and Vlad Plasmius (my two favorite characters) so, naturally, I began to insert my own plot occasionally. I couldn't decide on one I liked, until this one came along and totally blew my mind! I just had to do it! And hopefully i will be able to finish this because I have the whole thing set in mind, now it's a matter of typing it out!

I'm not too sure if there will be any actual pairings, but we'll see, depending on what you viewers want! So comment on things you would like to see and maybe I will incorporate them with a twist! So read and enjoy.

Disclaimer: None of these characters belong to me. The only thing that belongs to me is the plot!

* * *

It has been many years since Phantom Planet occurred, yet my life hadn't become any less hectic than it already was. Skulker still hunts me, never being undaunted by his reoccurring defeat. Technus hasn't given up the notion that he is hip, despite his outdated lingo, and today still attempts to gain control over all technology. Spectra and Bertrand are still hell-bent on looking young and beautiful via other's misery. So on and so forth.

My only enemy who isn't interested in messing with my life is Vlad Plasmius, a.k.a Vlad Masters. And, you know, the thing is that I don't even see him as an enemy anymore. Not since he tried to rule the world and nearly destroyed it. It's not because I pity him, but I can't help but to not hate him either.

I remember seeing him a while back when I visited the Ghost Zone. Vlad was just laying on this rock mass, staring up at the sky. He seemed so relaxed then, especially with his new outfit. All he wore was this white button up shirt, black slacks, black shoes lined with white trimmings, and red gloves. RED GLOVES! I didn't know Vlad knew what gloves were!

That's why I was even more so shocked when he sat up and looked at me. His hair had definitely gotten longer since he now had bangs and had excess hair lying flat against the back of his neck. His eyes, still red, were just staring at me with expectance. No more hate and rage, despise, no sorrow, nothing; nothing but that numb look. But I just turned and flew on past him. Not a single word or violent action passed between us.

When I told Sam and Tucker about it they laughed and said that the fruitloop finally lost it, as was shown through his attire. I didn't want to believe that he had been broken, but even mom said that he had given up. The thought of it scared me.

Vlad, giving up on all that he had strived for, I can't help but to shudder at the mere thought of it! What if that was me? What if my enemies had won and I had lost everything? What is Vlad had managed to rule the world and get mom? Would he have casted me into the Ghost Zone and forbid me from ever returning home? Would he feel this longing to help me, as I do for him?

I seriously doubt it. How could someone like him ever change? I bet you that he's just taking his time with his next evil plan! We'll see. And if he does come up with some new way to annoy me, then that would mean that Sam and Tucker are right about everything they ever said about him!

* * *

So what did you think!? It was only a muse but it's my attempt to set the stage for the future chapters! And not everything will be in first person, but the perspectives will change. Gawd, I think I'd die if everything was done in 1st pov! I..I.I.I..me...my..I...eye..aye..I...captain...CRAZY! Especially if it's not done right. I think that 1st person should only be used to get deeper into the person's mind an to help you learn more about their train of thought. And that's what i'm sticking to!


	2. The Note

Once more:

Disclaimer: None of the characters belong to me, only their outfits and the plot belong to me.

* * *

A fourteen year old Danny Phantom flies through the air at breakneck speed. A distraught look becomes apparent whenever he looks behind himself. That look darkens whenever he looks ahead to his destination. The Nasty Burger.

"Danny," that horrifyingly familiar voice calls from behind. "You'll never make it!" he laughs.

"No! Get away!" he turns around to shoot his pursuer, only to be shot down and blinded by dust.

"Why should I, Danny, when I am your future." The dust clears to reveal and blue skinned ghost with white flame hair. Glee dances across is blood red eyes and he licks his razor sharp fangs.

"No, you'll never be my future! I won't let it happen, Dan!"

"Danny!" Danny's head looks over to the Nasty Burger where his family and friends call for his help.

"You can try if you like, but you'll never make it, no matter how many times you try."

"Danny!" Sam fearful cry rings.

"Danny!" Tucker shouts for his friend.

"Why don't you go to them, Danny?" Dan smirks.

"Danny come on! Wake up!"

"What!?" Danny opens his eyes to reveal his worried friends; Sam in her purple and black dress and long black hair, and Tucker in his yellow shirt, camouflage jeans, and trademark red cap. "Whoa!" in his haste to get off his bed he turns intangible and falls down into the kitchen below. Before he phases through the table he turns tangible and stops his decent.

"Well good morning sunshine." His mother, Maddie, greets him from her seat next to the table. She sips her hot cup of coffee. "Bad dream?"

"Yea," Danny blushes and places himself onto the floor. Instead of flying back up to his room he walks and when he opens the door to his room and laughing Sam and tucker is what he sees.

"Dude, I can't believe that still happens to you!" Tucker wiped a tear from his eye. Fuming, Danny rushes into the bathroom to get ready. On his exit he finds that both Sam and Tucker had left and he sighs heavily and attempted to flatten down his hair. Over the years he managed to tame it and even trimmed the bangs down, but the messy look was still apparent with the excess hair that he tied into a low ponytail.

"I'm eighteen I shouldn't be having accidents like this anymore!" he grumbled as he pulls on blue jeans with multiple belts and the occasional chain. "Neither should I be having nightmares, especially about HIM!" he blatantly refused to say the name aloud. Danny pulled on his white shirt with a green ghost on the front (Sam's design) and his black sleeveless hoddie. After adding his favorite green and black checkered wristband on his left wrist he left for the kitchen.

"Nice to see you awake,"

"Oh, hey Jazz." Danny smiled at his older sister with her now short orange hair, but still gentle teal eyes and soft smile.

"What's up little bro?" she encased him in a one armed hug as they walked down the stairs to the living room.

"Oh the usual, crazy dream and a rude wakeup call. What are you doing home so soon from school? I thought you were staying at your college for another week."

"Nah, I missed you too much and I'm sad that I missed your graduation ceremony." They turned into the kitchen where Tucker and Sam waited for them with Maddie Fenton.

"Yea, you owe us for that, Jazz." Tucker took a bite of bacon.

"Ooh, food!" Danny grabbed a plate of food, not knowing how he didn't see it before, and sat between Tucker and Sam.

"How about a movie, on me?"

"Yay!" Danny, Sam, and Tucker all threw a hand up into the air in agreement.

"Allright, but no sneaking into the theatre Danny." Maddie threw in her two scents. "And I expect you to be back before your curfew.

"Aw mom," Danny and Jazz both whined, but smiled appreciatively at Maddie. A loud bang from the lab downstairs didn't even surprise them.

"Uh, Maddie! I'm gonna need some help down here!" Jack, Danny and Jazz's father called from the lab.

"Coming!" Maddie stood and ran to the lab as smoke began to make its way up. "You kids have fun now!"

"Allright!" they all called back and laughed.

Jazz got herself a plate of food and they all ate in near silence. This allowed Danny to ponder over why he had that dream in the first place. But as usual, he didn't get far before his thoughts were interrupted.

"What do you think Valerie is up to?" Tucker asked. Danny sighed at the memory of his dark skinned ex. They had dated once, but that was so long ago and seemed incredibly minor compared to when he and Sam were boyfriend and girlfriend. Those days were gone as well, but they remained friends throughout the awkwardness.

"I heard that she's leaving to visit a relative." Same stated. "Why, got a crush?" Tucker blushed.

"N-no!"

"Sure thing Tuck. I TOALLY believe you." Danny said sarcastically. Everyone but Tucker laughed.

"Well is everyone done?" Jazz asked after she took her last bite of eggs.

"Yeah!" Tucker shoveled in his last sausage and Sam gave him a disgusted look. "What?"

"You're nineteen Tucker and you still have no manners!" Danny shook his head as he stood up along with Sam, Tucker, and Jazz.

"Sorry Sam, but who can afford to have so many manners when I'm so busy with my style, charm, and good looks?" Sam laughed as her and Tucker exited the kitchen.

"Come on Danny." Jazz smiled as she followed after, only to freeze in her steps. Danny nearly walked into her.

"Jazz?" her expression didn't change. "Tuck? Sam?" he walked into the living room to find his friends frozen in their position as well. He looked at the clock on the wall in the kitchen only to realize that time had been stopped. "Clockwork." He concluded.

The time ghost hadn't spoken to Danny for years, something that Danny considered a good thing. Usually going to Clockwork for a favor ended badly until corrected, and being confronted by him means that you are about to fatally mess up with something. So it didn't take long for Danny to figure out that something must be horribly wrong with the future now.

"Clockwork?" he called again and looked around the ghost. "What's going on?" he muttered when he spotted a sheet on paper on the table that wasn't there before. He picked it up and read it.

_Danny,_

_A favor is needed of you._

_Please hurry._

_Clockwork_

_P.S. Maps are useful._

"Vague much," Danny shook his head and herd a footstep. He turned around to see that Jazz had continued with her step and thus time had been restored. "Guys, wait," Jazz stopped and turned to look at Danny, quizzically.

"What is it Danny?" Danny showed her, Tucker, and Sam the note.

"We'll come with." Sam said, not even finishing the note.

"It's alright. It doesn't sound like it's that big of a deal so I'll be fine on my own." Jazz still looked at me with worry in her eyes.

"You never know Danny." I waved away her worry.

"Don'y worry about it. I'll be back before you know it."

"Why do you think he wants a map?" Tucker asked.

"He probably means our map of the Ghost zone. Chances are that he needs me to find something for him if he's asking for the map." Tucker nodded.

"I better get going." I took back the note and placed it into my pant pocket.

"Alright dude. But now we're going to have to hold off on that movie."

"No, go on without me, you guys can make it up to me some other way." I smiled.

"Bye," In a flash two white rings I turned into Danny Phantom. After my second year of the jumpsuit I had decided to change it.

Now, instead of the skintight pants, I wore black cargo pants with multiple green chains wrapped around my waist, some loose, some tight. My shirt is skintight but sleeveless and black with my "DP" logo, but my shoes are still white. When I flew my long black sleeveless trench coat flapped noisily. Lastly I had attained two new wristbands, the one on my left wrist is black with a green D, and the left white with a green P.

Within a second Danny was downstairs in the lab, where the ghost portal is located, only to be greeted by the sight on his parents tinkering with new equipment that might be useful for ghost hunting. Danny strolled floated past them casually and didn't alert them to his prescence until he was in front of the portal.

"Sorry guys but I got to make a quick run. I'll be back as soon as possible." Both Jack and Maddie jumped and looked over at Danny.

"Why? Is it life or death that makes you go into the Ghost Zone?" Maddie asked. Danny shrugged.

"I don't know, but Clockwork needs a favor and I can't turn him down. It's probably something very little, but who knows. But I'll be back, I promise." Maddie sighed heavily and placed her hand on her hip, but a soft smile still found its way to her face.

"Fine, but don't forget to be careful, and hurry back for dinner." Danny nodded.

"Ok. Love you." And he was off into the Ghost Zone.


	3. Mission Forgotten

Disclaimer: The characters arent mine. But the plot is~

Oh, and the pov does change in this chapter, but when the pov changes I'll try to make it as obvious as possible to point out whose pov it is.

Enjoy~

**GHOSTS! ****GHOSTS! ****GHOSTS!**

When in a rush Danny tends to ignore many things, such as the green swirling atmosphere of the Ghost Zone. But despite how fast he was flying he still noticed a man sitting on a rock of floating earth covered in trees and grass. The man looked up from the apple that he was eating only to reveal that it was an old enemy. He smiled softly at Danny as he passed by, but otherwise he didn't lift a finger. Danny didn't realize fully that it was Vlad Plasmius until he was halfway to Clockwork's castle, but never did he stop.

"On time, just like I expected." Clockwork stated as soon as Danny flew into his castle even though his back was to Danny.

"Well when one has little time to lose one better work faster." Clockwork turned to Danny as she shifted into an old man with his trademark blue skin.

"Now that we have those puns out of the way, let's get to business." Danny nodded with a smirk. He and Clockwork, having been so close, always joked around when possible and made it a habit to make puns about anything related to them (Time being the most obvious one.) "Did you bring the map?" Danny nodded and lifted up the left side of his cloak to reveal a pocket with the rolled up map in it.

"I never put this baby anywhere else but in this pocket."

"Good, you'll be needing it."

"What for?" Clockwork then shifted into his baby form. A dark look on his face made Danny nervous just floating there.

"I need you to find something. But it is out of time and has been forgotten by the most important of all ghosts. If you accept to find this for me, then I will proceed to send you back in time, which then you will use the map to find a natural portal to the human realm and look for it."

"Then why can't you just send me to the place straight away?" Clockwork shook his head.

"You do not belong to that time so it would be difficult for me to send you there straight away. Trust me, this way is better." Danny nodded, remembering when he had been sent to the future to meet Dan, his future evil self (an experience he would like to forget.) With this in mind, Danny attempted to look around for the thermos that now contained Dan without being obvious.

"So what is it exactly that I will be looking for?"

"It will be out of time and forgotten by the most important of all ghosts. When you find it, you will know what it is."

"Can you be any more indistinct with the hints?" Danny teased.

"I apologize that this is all that I can tell you. Time will tell you the rest."

"Well then, I guess it's time for me to go." Clockwork nodded and turned into a middle-aged man. "Let me see the map." Danny handed Clockwork the map of the Ghost Zone and Clockwork x-marked where the portal should be. "If you entered the right one then you will be in a cemetery in Madison, Wisconsin." Danny wondered why he would be going there but shrugged it off and left as soon as he was given back the map.

"I wonder what the missing item is." Then Danny remembered something. "Aw man! I hope it doesn't take too long or else I'll be late for curfew!" he rolled his eyes. "Like I'd forget about something like that!" Little did Danny know that in his haste he had caught a white ghost's eye.

**GHOSTS! ****GHOSTS! ****GHOSTS!**

Life wasn't supposed to be interesting! It's supposed to be sucky and unfair and totally uninteresting! So how come, I, Vlad Masters, got an even more cruddy life that is somehow still unfair but cool and completely interesting? It's been so long since the accident that gave me these ghostly powers, and I still don't see how life could be even more unfair.

That big buffoon Jack somehow won over the love of my Life, Maddie, and I get stuck with ecto-acne, and few years in the hospital recovering. Sure, I have these powers now, but it took over a year for me to master then and I'm still having accidents! There's only so much dropping of random items and phasing through floors/ceilings that a man can take! The worst part is that throughout all of this Maddie had fallen I love with Jack, the idiot who caused the accident and my horrible ailments, and I was left alone.

This is why that while I sit here on a bench in the park behind the hospital that I've been forced to stay at for so many years, I am planning on the demise of Jack Fenton and how to win back the now Maddie Fenton. I am also contemplating on more ways to make my newfound powers more useful, such as stealing money without being caught. That one is my favorite so far.

"Yea, no, no, I can't, no-no, well tell them to wait because I have other plans!" I growl at the unwanted company I somehow just gained. Out of all times to be interrupted, it had to be during my free hour outside! Well now, instead of having my silent outside time on my favorite bench, I'll just be walking around.

But where could one annoyed man go when he wants peace and quiet outside when there are so many children and adults running around and making unwanted noise? At least this hospital has a quiet cemetery next to the park. WAIT! The Cemetery! Brilliance: Thy name is Vlad Masters!

How could a simple man like me not enjoy the eerie yet calm atmosphere of the cemetery? Unless there are mourners sobbing in front of a grave, it's usually very nice and quiet. Alas! I'm in luck! There's not a single soul here.

There may be not a single living soul here, but what about ghosts? It has already been proven to me (via my ghost powers) that ghosts do exist, but I have yet to meet one. Slowly, as I stroll between the numerous graves, this indescribable feeling grows within me. It's warm, like a feeling of importance, and it flickers within me like a fire. Ghosts, such marvelous creatures, surely. Being the scientific man that I am, I would just LOVE to study them, their behavior, attitudes, life-uh, un-life styles, everything!

I take a pause in my strolls and sigh heavily. A slight wind ruffles my now white hair, a side effect to the accident, and one that doesn't bother me too much. Since its color change I had decided to grow it out and give it a more dignified shape. When I'm about ready to continue on with my stroll I look around to check my surroundings.

"What in blazes," I walk over towards the object lying on the dirt in front of a gravestone. It's a boy with long black bangs and a small low ponytail, his attire messy with dirt and blood. This is also when I notice the cut on his cheek and the multiple cuts on his arms and legs, even the occasional bruise. "Oh dear god, nurse!" I turn and run as fast as possible to the hospital and tell them of what I found.

I rush back to the cemetery to where I found him, now glad that he was still there, I stand back and watch the staff pull up a gurney and place the boy on top. Who would possibly do such a thing to an innocent looking boy like him? One thing's for sure, I will never hurt someone like that…Unless it's Jack Fenton.

**GHOSTS! ****GHOSTS! ****GHOSTS!**

When I open my eyes this bright light blinds me. I mean, come on! Who goes around shoving bright light into people's eyes, especially when they, or me in this matter, have a massive headache?

"Danny?" And who is Danny? "Danny, can you hear me?" Look, whoever you are, just shut up ok? Could you at least be more quiet so that my headache doesn't get any worse? "Danny, I know you're awake," Ok, I have got to know now, who is this yobbo they call "Danny"? I sat up and nearly fell back down from a shock of pain.

"Just answer already! This lady's giving me a headache!" I muttered and clutched at my head.

"Well, at least it's a response." The person says.

"Could you be a little quieter? I've got this killer headache." I blink my eyes in an attempt to unblind myself, only to be blinded again by white walls and blanket. "Gosh! What's with all the white?" then the light in the room dimmed a great deal. "Better."

"Sir, do you know what happened?" asked a tall brunette doctor at the foot of my bed.

"Me?" he nodded. I sighed and rubbed my head. "Yeah, I was," wait. I don't remember. Taking in the horror-stricken look on my face the doctor assumed that my response was no. "Not too surprising from the damage on your skull." He muttered to himself and sighed heavily. "Do you remember anything about yourself, or where you are at?"

I scraped through my mind trying to remember something, anything, but all that comes up is a big blank white. "N-no, I don't." my voice cracked.

"It's alright, son, probably just a minor case on amnesia." He patted my leg. "But there are some injuries that worry us so we'll have to keep you here for a while anyways, that and because we have no idea where you are. All we can assume is that your name is 'Danny' and I'm sorry but that's all we've been able to find out." I swallowed a lump in my throat.

"How do you figure that?" I clutched at the blanket in an attempt to stop my shaking. He held up a piece of paper in his hand.

"This note," he handed it to me and I read it aloud.

"Danny, a favor is needed of you. Please hurry. Clockwork. P.S. Maps are useful." Maps are useful? What kind of crazed up fruitloop is Clockwork? "Did I have a map with me?" the doctor shook his head. "This note it totally unhelpful. Is this seriously all that I had with me when you found me?"

"Yes, and once again, I am sorry. A message will be sent out on the news, but after that all we can do is either wait for your memory to return, or for someone to claim you." Did he seriously say claim? What am I? A lost puppy?

"But I'm afraid to say that we can't keep you here for a very long time."

"So you'll have to kick me out?"

"Yes," I look down at my hands.

"Do you need some pain meds?"

"Yes please." The doctor called over a nurse and she gave me the necessary amount.

"Now, while you are here you will be seeing a therapist, to see if we can't resurface any old memories, everyday." I nodded, hardly aware of what he was saying. "I'll come in too, to check up on you, ok? Oh, and you can call me Dr. Loss."

"Thanks," I didn't look up again.

"And before I leave, I've got to warn you. We didn't have enough rooms so you have to share a room with the guy who found you since his room is big enough to fit more than one patient." I nodded one last time and he left. I sighed heavily and leaned onto my back once more, partially feeling the soreness of my muscles. Within a few minutes I was asleep once more.

It's a couple of hours after lunch and I am finally heading back to my room. I hadn't really meant to but the shock of finding that poor boy in the cemetery put me in a particularly bad mood and I didn't want to return to the hospital so soon. I'm only allowed to stroll around the park for an hour worth of time, seeing as how I still get tired easily, so the nurses were particularly irate with me, not that I cared.

But to think, that innocent people get hurt in this world, made me a bit more remorseful than usual. That and angry. I couldn't help but to think about how Jack ruined me with his little mess up! It's practically the same story! Well I won't stand for it! I will gain power, and in time, destroy Jack Fenton, and regain Maddie for myself! First, though, I have to get better and get out of this bloody hospital.

And, for the second time today, I was caught off guard when I walked into my room and discovered that I had a new roommate; the boy I found to be exact. He was merely sitting on his bed quietly munching on a late lunch, something that I missed and my stomach chose to remind me of. His eyes, downcast, solemn, and baby blue, made me want to talk to him.

"So, I guess we're roommates now?" he swallowed his bate and nodded, never looking at me. "Anywho, what's your name?" he paused in mid-bite and pulled the fork and meat away from his mouth.

"Danny, they think my name is Danny." Amnesia? That sucks.

"The name's Masters, Vlad Masters." A clatter of a fork on plate made me jump and I realized that I had finally gained his full attention, something that made me nervous.

His blue eyes, now an electric green, stared at me with a calculating glare. I stared back and came up with a brash and probably completely wrong supposition: Danny could be a ghost disguised as a human! I know that my eyes flash red whenever I let anger get the better of myself, so who's to say that ghost's don't have eyes like that? No matter, ghost or not, I couldn't let Danny see that I was overly startled and calmed myself down. That was until he decided to say this:

"I feel like I know you somehow."

**GHOSTS! ****GHOSTS! ****GHOSTS!**

...I like puns and subtle jokes. Especially the little ones that you can't help but to smile at.

Comments are appreciated.


	4. Discovery

I don't own the series or character, but I do own the plot.

On to Chapter 3!

**GHOSTS! ****GHOSTS! ****GHOSTS!**

Vlad blinked. "What?" I looked down to the floor and shook my head.

"Never mind," If Vlad had a response like that to my statement then it's obvious that we don't know each other.

But then why would I have this feeling in the pit of my stomach? It was telling me that I SHOULD know who he is, and not just his name! Then there's a that power coursing through my veins! Am I just high on drugs or something or is there really something there? If I don't figure any of this out then I'm going to go insane, I just know it!

Vlad stood for a while, just studying Danny with an extreme curiosity. Who exactly was this boy? There is no possible way that he could be human if his eyes had flashed colors, right? So how was Vlad going to go about testing his theory?

He didn't want to make the boy angry, not on purpose at least. Not even a slight teasing would end well since Vlad and Danny don't know each other very well. So what's left? Vlad could either simply ask, or catch Danny doing a ghostly act. There's also the possibility of worming it out of him through simple violence, but there's no way that would end well also.

This was when a chilly blue mist flew out of Danny's mouth involuntary.

"Oh good, you two met!" Exclaimed a cheery red-headed woman, probably in her twenties, as she entered the room. She wore a bright red suit with a short red skirt and long sleeves.

Both Vlad and Danny stared at her in shock. Vlad's gaze slowly turned to Danny as his wheels turned. What in the world was that? Danny, meanwhile, was busy wondering the same exact thing along with why he felt like he should attack the woman before she got any closer and suck her into a thermos…Wait- why a thermos?

"My name is Penelope Spectra, but you can just call me 'pal'." She went on with an undying cheery attitude.

"If it's all the same to you, I'd rather stick to Miss Spectra." Vlad finally turned his gaze back to the eccentric woman.

"M-me too!" Penelope looked disappointed, if only for a second.

"Well that's just dandy, but the offer will stand since I'll be getting to know you both for a while, especially YOU Danny." Danny gulped. "I'm going to be your counselor for your duration here. Isn't that wonderful!"

Neither Vlad nor Danny knew what to say, all the understood was that Penelope Spectra is a threat, and they didn't even know why.

"Now I would like to start my first session, Vlad. And I so hope that you don't mind, but I have to kick you out of your room for a while," Vlad tried to look indifferent to this, but he felt uneasy about leaving Danny alone with her. Then again, why should he be nervous about leaving them alone together? What's the worst that could happen?

**GHOSTS! ****GHOSTS! ****GHOSTS!**

It was about an hour later that Vlad was finally allowed back into his room. His curiosity for Danny and Penelope only grew in that whole hour, and his dislike for her strengthened when she patted him on the shoulder and he got dizzy. As soon as he stepped back into his room he knew that something was definitely wrong.

"Hey," he called out to Danny who sat with his head resting on his knees on a chair next to the window that overlooked the park behind the hospital and the cemetery. He didn't miss the look a depression mixed with longing in Danny's eyes as he looked up towards the sky outside.

"Hey," Danny's reply was barely audible.

Well, it is official. Vlad is completely baffled. What was it that made Danny so…downhearted?

"What's up?" he felt that it was a casual enough question. Danny snickered. "What's so funny?" Vlad pulled up a chair across from Danny and sat.

"I just woke up how long ago to learn that I have no memory and you're asking me 'what's up'?" Danny glared at the people below. "I'm in a hospital with no known family and friends, what do you think is up?" he snapped. For a minute Vlad was irritated with Danny for snapping at him, when he only asked a question! But then again, he should have known.

"Sorry," he muttered.

"Whatever." Vlad sniffed and leaned back into his chair to be in a more casual position.

"I was just asking you know, just trying to be nice since we'll probably be stuck with each other for a while." Danny smiled wryly.

"Sure, you just want to know something about me and are trying to be sneaky about it!" he accused. "Well sorry buddy, but I don't know anything!" Danny pulled his head away from his knees and sat cross-legged.

"Then you don't know why a blue mist escaped from your mouth, or why your eyes just flashed green for the second time today?" Danny felt as if the air had been knocked out of him.

"W-what?"

"That's right, I saw!" Danny looked away from Vlad, thinking to himself. "Do you have any idea as to why that happens? Any at all?"

"I don't know what's wrong with me."

"Daniel, I'm sure that there's nothing wrong with you. I'll help you figure it out if my help is needed." Let's just say that Vlad REALLY wanted to know what Danny was.

"Nothing wrong with me? I'm sorry Vlad, but are you really hearing what I'm saying? I don't remember a thing! I feel like I know you and Miss Spectra, and feel like I should be shooting you, not talking to you! I feel as if I've been here before, and that I've seen you before! I feel as if there's a whole world, other than this, that I'm missing and that I shouldn't be here right now!" Danny jumped up from his seat and leaned towards Vlad. "I feel as if there's this-this power in me and that I'm going to explode if I don't do something with it!" Danny stomped his foot, but instead of the "That was all I needed to confirm my suspicion."

"What suspicion?" Danny looked at his foot and the floor in an attempt to piece together just what occurred.

"Danny, you're a ghost."

**GHOSTS! ****GHOSTS! ****GHOSTS!**

Penelope Spectra makes her entrance and exits leaving behind an irritateable Danny. Vlad attempts to make nice with Danny and ends in a bit of a fight leading to Vlad's suspicion being proven.

What will happen next? We'll find out in 'time'.


	5. UnWanted Help

I don't own Danny Phantom, but i do own the plot. And how I love it so.

******GHOSTS! ****GHOSTS! ****GHOSTS!**

"What?" Danny asked.

"You're a ghost."

"A what?" Vlad sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"I know you lost your memory but do you honestly have no idea what a ghost is? I doubt that this is something that you forgot, considering that you remember how to talk to people."

"No, I know what a ghost is, but why do you think that I'm one?" Danny took a step away from Vlad warily.

"Daniel, your leg just phased through the floor! Ghosts can go through physical objects and have many other abilities!" Danny felt that Vlad was right, but it just made no sense! He also decided to try and deter Vlad from this subject because it creeped Danny out a lot to think about actually being a ghost.

"My name is not Daniel! It's Danny! Either use it or don't bother talking to me!"

"Don't change the subject, and I refuse to use that nickname for someone I found beaten up in a cemetery!" Danny blinked.

"I was in a cemetery?"

"Yes! And I don't know if anyone told you this, but I was the one who found you! Now I have no idea why you were in a cemetery in the first place, but I find it highly suspicious to find a boy unconscious in the cemetery that has ghost powers."

"For the last time I'm not a ghost! I'd be transparent right now if I was! Besides, I know for a fact that I have a heartbeat and blood running through my veins, explain that!"

Vlad, firstly, was glad the Spectra closed the door behind her when she left, because if it wasn't then there would be many people who thought that both Vlad and Danny were insane and needed to be sedated. Secondly, Vlad wondered how no one heard them arguing when Daniel found it necessary to constantly shout. Thirdly, he wondered why he was trying so hard to get the truth from Daniel, it's not like he couldn't find an easier way to get it.

"It's not like I would suddenly disappear from human sight or muster up a ball of pure ectoplasm in my hand!" Danny held out his hand to mock Vlad, but was startled when a green glowing ball formed. "Ah!" it went flying and hit the ceiling. Danny fell back a few more steps. "What was that?"

Vlad shook his head, now thoroughly amused. "That, Danny, was a ball of ectoplasm, you know, that thing you were just saying you couldn't muster up."

"But it's not possible! How can I be a ghost?" Danny couldn't explain it! That power in his veins surged throughout his body, pleading to be used. Excitement ran through his veins, Danny had done something like this before. But when and how?

Vlad smiled slightly, only for a second, and then straightened out his crinkled blue shirt and pants. He didn't want to wear the hospital gowns, especially since he wasn't forced to stay at the bed any longer, and he found it more comfortable. Danny managed to get his hands on a shirt and pants s well, but they were purple scrubs.

"I only know of one way," Vlad didn't know whether it was safe or not to tell Danny the following, but it couldn't hurt to take a risk every now and then. "And that happened to me."

"You died?" Vlad rolled his eyes.

"No, I got blasted by a ghost portal. A prototype at that." Danny gasp.

"So what does that make you then? Half ghost?" Vlad nodded. "Then I'm half ghost too?" Vlad shrugged.

"I'm not too sure, but I also have a heartbeat and ghostly powers, so I'd assume so. But now the question is, how did you get your powers, for I have never heard of anyone else attempting to create a portal to the ghost zone."

A portal to the ghost zone? Why does this sound like something Danny would know about? Why does everything in this conversation seem like something that Danny SHOULD know? Was it because that he knew it all at one point or another? Who IS Danny?

"I-I don't remember." Danny glared at the floor, deep in thought. "But it all sounds familiar. God!" he clutched his head and turned away from Vlad. "Can we just stop talking about all of this for now? I'm getting a headache from just thinking about this!"

**Gotta Catch 'Em All! Gotta Catch 'Em All!**

Vlad had to be blunt with himself: he's beginning to feel bad for Danny. The poor boy's probably so confused that he's driving himself insane just by trying to figure everything out. He would know, when he first discovered his ghostly abilities he was a wreck with just trying to figure out how all of it worked, it's probably no better for Danny, who has virtually no memory. Although Vlad wanted to pursue his discovery even further, he decided against it. Trying to discuss any of this even further with a distressed teenage boy would not be helpful in any possible way.

So Vlad waited for Danny to come to him, hoping that he would. It was nice knowing that there was someone else in the world that is just like you, and having already gone through some of the trials of having ghost powers, Vlad would be able to help Danny with some of his questions concerning them. However, for days on end it seemed that Danny was avoiding talking with Vlad as much as possible. Whenever Vlad attempted to strike up a conversation with Danny about something on their television, he was immediately shot down.

Vlad also began to notice Danny's behavioral changes throughout the days. In the morning, Danny was always awake before Vlad, but seemed frightened about something. By lunch Danny would be mellow but deep in thought. Sometime after lunch Penelope Spectra would come for her daily visit with Danny, claiming that he was her most important patient, and kick Vlad out of the room for about an hour, but not before having a cheery hello for the both of them.

After Danny's daily visit from Spectra, he'd be incredibly touchy and defensive along with exhausted. Danny would take a nap and once he woke up, he would go for a walk around the hospital, and away from Vlad. By the time all the patients received dinner, Danny would have returned and started watching the television set. For the rest of the night he would look at whatever recent magazine he could get his hand on in the hospital until he decided that he was tired enough to go to bed.

Every other night, Dr. Loss, Danny's doctor, would come in to check up on him for whatever reason, and change Danny's bandages. On the nights that he didn't come in to change Danny's bandages, a nurse would. A nurse would also come by every few hours to make sure that Danny and I weren't in pain. Danny never accepted any pain medication.

Some people would think that it's odd how Vlad managed to memorize this schedule, but when you don't have much else to do but read and work, you tend to notice almost everything that occurs around you (Vlad would proclaim). But Vlad knew that he didn't memorize Danny schedule because he was merely bored himself. Even if he didn't feel like working or planning he still had his powers to work on. The truth was that Vlad purely found Danny to be interesting.

And why wouldn't he find Danny to be interesting? Danny was half ghost, just like Vlad! Plus, being the scientist that he is, Vlad wanted to know just about everything from who Danny is, to what type of powers he has. Will they be similar to Vlad's, or incredibly different?

One thing is for sure: Vlad was hooked on Danny.

******************Gotta Catch 'Em All! Gotta Catch 'Em All!**

Danny panted heavily and wiped his forehead. In a flash of light he returned to his human form. The day after Vlad told him that he was a ghost, he decided to find out for himself, and left to find a deserted secret room to use. That day came as a shock for him when he transformed and found out that his outfit had completely changed from what he was originally wearing. Even his hair had changed white and his eyes became an electric green!

How in the world could this have happened? Only Danny knew that, and he knew, deep in his heart, that it was the same way that Vlad's powers came to life…so to speak. Danny still didn't remember anything, not in the way that he could be sure that it was true, but he felt like he remembered these things, no matter how crazy they seemed.

Somehow, he knew Vlad Masters, and he knew the man to be sneaky and evil in his actions. A thief perhaps, but Danny didn't know for sure. Wisconsin had been a place he visited before, he was sure of that. Penelope Spectra, also, is a threat to his health, which Danny is incredibly positive of.

Having nearly no memory to go off of Danny had taken to thinking hard about things that felt familiar to him, simple words or phrases usually. Even specific colors reminded him of things, if only barely. Usually these colors made him feel a certain emotion; a good chunk of them was a horrible longing that plagued his heart.

He told Spectra of these things too, seeing as how she was supposed to be helping him remember these things. Nevertheless, after her fourth visit Danny realized something: Penelope Spectra was only making him feel bad about himself! Sadly, Danny didn't know what to do about her, or Vlad for that matter.

The man just would not stop bothering him whenever possible. Ok, so that may be a bit of an over exaggeration, but Danny was getting tired of it! Vlad just could take the hint that Danny way trying to think things through! If it weren't for the fact that Danny was trying to rediscover his powers and gain control over them again, then he would have accidentally blasted Vlad by now!

Now he was heading back to his room once more and would have to ignore Vlad, in favor of going through the motions of trying to remember why he kept having this reoccurring nightmare, and getting one huge headache. This nightmare, he felt like he's had it before he lost his memory. However, Danny couldn't remember the nightmare for the life of him! As soon as he woke up the whole thing was forgotten and Danny would be stuck in this funk for the rest of the morning.

The only thing he could recall was white, black, the feeling of terror, and an explosion. And speaking of white, black, and terror: there was Vlad, talking to Dr. Loss! Dr. Loss laughed and rubbed the back of his head.

"What in the world would make you think that, Mr. Masters?" Danny stopped, unsure if he should just walk past them or take a different route.

Vlad said something else, expression 100% serious. Dr. Loss shook his head and replied. Vlad's expression became more and more solemn as the conversation went on. Finally Dr. Loss nodded and walked away, leaving Vlad to finally notice that Danny was watching him.

Their gaze met one another, but both looked away as soon as their eyes made contact. Vlad retreated to his side of the room and Danny wondered if that was pure worry in his eyes. Only time would tell.

******************Gotta Catch 'Em All! Gotta Catch 'Em All!**

"Excuse me, Doctor Loss, if I may have a quick word with you." Vlad called out as he rushed out of his room in time to catch the speedy Doctor.

"Oh, yes, Mr. Masters, what seems to be the problem? Is Daniel starting to get on your nerves, 'cuz there's not much that we can do about that." He laughed and rubbed the back of his head.

"I think that there is a problem with Penelope Spectra." Dr. Loss stopped laughing and his expression hardened.

"What in the world would make you think that, Mr. Masters?"

"For starters, she makes me worry for Daniel's health. He is in a perfectly good mood, but after her sessions with him, Daniel is in a completely depressed state and is more liable to snap at people. It makes me worry to see that he is forced to repeatedly see her when she is obviously not helping the cause." Dr. Loss considered all that Vlad had just told him and shook his head.

"Thank you for telling me this. We have actually had multiple complaints coming from her patients' friends and families. Now that we have more to go off we can evaluate her, and she will be fired."

"You mean that you have had complaints long before this and you never bother to get a closer look?" Vlad snapped with a straight face.

"It is a doctor patient confidentiality, and all of the patients have chosen to not speak about their sessions. We either had to have more complaints, or get a patient to speak out against her. However, thanks to you we have enough means to fire Penelope Spectra. If it makes you feel better then I will tell you what has been decided on her fate here at the hospital once the decision has been made."

"Thank you, I will appreciate being informed of the decision." Dr. Loss nodded.

"Then I will go speak with the head right now." And left. Vlad sighed heavily.

When he looked up he saw Daniel, looking as haggard as ever, just staring at him. Had Danny heard Vlad and Dr. Loss's conversation? How long had he been there? What if Danny doesn't get better with the removal of Penelope Spectra?

Vlad quickly turned away and practically sprinted for his room. One way or another, he would help Danny, even if his help wasn't wanted. These matters were now completely out of Vlad's hand anyways, and hopefully, out of Danny's.

******GHOSTS! ****GHOSTS! ****GHOSTS!**

I have a feeling that this won't end well.

Also, I'm still trying to figure put this document management thing. It's driving me insane! So if there's a missing break and the pov switches suddenly and you don't realize it, don't blame me. I'm still trying to figure it all out and am fixing it.


	6. That's All You Have? XD

I apologize, this chapter is a bit long. I'm trying to keep them all closer in length, but at the same time I don't really care. Oh well.

I don't own Danny Phantom (Butch Hartman does) but I do own this plot. :D

Enjoy!

**GoingGhost! ****GoingGhost! ****GoingGhost! ****GoingGhost!**

Vlad was furious. He should have expected this, but he was still shocked to see that even when Spectra had been put on probation and forbidden to treat any patients, she still came to visit! Even Danny looked irritated with the woman, and his attempts to shake her had failed repeatedly. And her attempts at a 'nice' conversation was only getting worse by the second.

"Oh Danny, you are just too cute! I don't know how there couldn't possibly be any records of a missing cutie named Danny. It makes a guy feel kind of unwanted, doesn't it?"

"Don't worry; I'm sure that right now my family is looking for me." Danny mumbled angrily as he glared off to the side.

"But what if you're an orphan? People nowadays are truly horrible, so how do you know if your friends truly care enough to look for you?"

"I have friends!" Danny snapped. Vlad gulped as he watched the scene unfold. He was right, something must be horribly wrong with Spectra if she was purposely making Danny feel bad about himself. Another mist flew from Danny's mouth with a shiver, but he ignored it.

"Sure you do, Dan." Danny's eyes widened. He jumped out of his bed and turned his back onto Spectra.

"Don't call me that." His voice came out as cool and monotonous, but Vlad could see the expression on Danny's face. It was the expression of a horrifying realization. Danny remembered something frightening, and it was connected to what Spectra just called him.

"What? Dan? It's just a nickname. Friends do give each other nicknames." Danny's eyes flared a glowing green and he clutched his hands in an attempt to keep his temper in check.

"We're not friends, nor will we ever be, now get out." Spectra walked up to Danny and placed her hand on his shoulder. Vlad caught the glow that emitted from her hand.

"Just remember Dan, I'll ALWAYS be here for you." She smirked and left, not even bothering to shut the door behind her. "Oh hello, Doctor Loss," Vlad vaguely heard her shout while he watched Danny slump over.

Why was it that whenever Vlad tried to help people it never really worked? Here he thought that he had finally gotten rid of Penelope Spectra forever, and she shows up to prove him wrong. Well Vlad couldn't stop now, he had to get Danny out of this funk. His curiosity over the boy has grown too strong to break from now. Vlad got up from his bed.

"Danny,"

"Shut up Vlad, I'm not in the mood for it right now." Vlad stood next to Danny and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Let's go for a walk and get you out of here for a while." Danny didn't say anything, so Vlad took his silence as on ok and partially dragged Danny out of the hospital and to the park.

**AW! You even have a little banter! ****AW! You even have a little banter!**

"Bertrand, I was so close! If only that punk, Masters, wasn't there at the time, I could have taken everything! He set me up! I just know it! Well he's not getting away with my victim!" Penelope spectra hissed as she paced back and forth in her private office. Bertrand, a short man with gray hair and a mustache, nodded.

"I know! I was watching the whole time! He just makes me so angry that I just want to bite him and sting him!" Bertrand growled. Spectra stopped in her track and smiled evilly. She looked to Bertrand. He smiled as well and nodded.

**AW! You even have a little banter! ****AW! You even have a little banter!**

Vlad was curious, he wanted to know what it was the Danny remembered, but he didn't feel like he should push it at the moment. An attempt at getting Danny to tell him what was so special about the name "Dan" would have only put Danny in a bad mood. Still, as Vlad sat next to Danny on his favorite park bench, he couldn't help but wonder what then name meant to Danny. Something told Vlad that it wasn't good, whatever it was.

"I really hate the hospitals, just everything about them make me irritated." And scared him a little, but he wouldn't admit it. "The needles, the creepy doctors, and the," Vlad sneered, "therapists on staff, all of it. If I had a choice, I wouldn't even be at this place!" But then he wouldn't have met Danny.

Vlad continued to ramble on about things in the hospital that he didn't approve of, hoping to distract Danny from his bad mood, or just act as white noise for the boy. Whatever he was giving to Danny at the moment, he didn't know, and he seriously didn't think that the boy was even listening to him rant. But it appears that the surprises won't stop coming this week.

"Then what is it that you do like?" Vlad paused at the sudden question. Danny wasn't even looking at him, his eyes staring straight forward.

"…." Vlad wondered if he should tell Danny about his crush. If he did, and Danny ends up not liking Vlad or wants an act of revenge for whatever reason, then he could use this against Vlad. But being truthful with Danny just might show that Vlad did care enough to give Danny important information. Satisfy curiosity, or keep his heartbreaking secret? Oh forget it, "Maddie Fenton."

Vlad watched Danny for a reaction and realized that the boy had tensed at the name. His eyes misty and unnoticing to the outside world as Danny's mind processed this.

"Why? Is she pretty?" Vlad snorted.

"She's beautiful! She's daring and smart, she's got common sense, and she's awfully kind. Everything about her is wonderful!" Danny's eye twitched.

"…..What does she look like?"

"Well, she has brown long hair and gorgeous violet eyes," Danny decided to stop Vlad on his rant before he went to an embarrassing territory.

"Is she of those run-of-the-mill-crushes, or is she your girlfriend?" Vlad shook his head somberly.

"Unfortunately, It's probably just a crush, but she was my first friend in a long while. Sadly, I got stuck with the sharper end of the stick, for she ended up marrying that oaf of a man, Jack Fenton!" Danny nodded.

"Why do you call him a oaf?"

"He's nothing but a huge, rude, fudge-loving, ghost obsessive, idiotic fool!" Danny whistled.

"Man, you really did get stabbed if that's the case. But, he can't be all that bad." Vlad huffed and crossed his arms.

"That and more," But Danny didn't want to believe that about Jack Fenton. He couldn't bring himself to believe that Jack was a horrible man, and Danny couldn't help but to feel disgusted that Vlad was so obsessed over Maddie.

"Well, everyone has to have an obsession, I guess." Danny mumbled to himself. It was at this time that his chilling ghost sense decided to warn Danny of trouble along with a sudden screech.

Both Danny and Vlad turned their heads as they saw more people run away in terror from a giant green hornet. Vlad and Danny looked at each other. A fuzzy feeling a familiarity washing through Danny as he felt his body twitch, as if it felt an upcoming fight that induced adrenalin flooding his system.

"We've gotta run," Vlad stated as he stood up, watching the glowing ghost bug make its way towards him and Danny.

"No, we need to fight that thing off," Danny argued as he too stood up. Vlad looked as if he wanted to slap Danny.

"We'll I can't change in front of people and blow my cover. So if you intend on fighting I suggest that you do as the pirates do and run away so that you can fight."

"Oh," So Danny and Vlad ran towards the mass of trees just a few feet in front of them, but it soon became apparent that it was too late for the bug was right on top of them.

"Where do you think YOU are going you little dunce?" it asked as it dove down, stinger first, at Vlad.

"Ah!" Vlad shouted as he dove to the side, barely dodging the stinger.

Danny's body pounced to the cover of the trees and shouted, "Going ghost!" and in a flash of light he was no longer is his human form, but his ghost form. In a second he saw Vlad, dodging every attack the ghost bug sent his way, but still in his human form.

"What? No more screaming?" the bug asked ad Vlad tripped and fell on his arm, spraining it, yet never screaming in pain. "Did your tongue swell up?" The bug lunged at the now injured Vlad. Danny flew at the bug and punched it with all his might, sending it to the ground with a rough thud.

"Ouch, that's gonna sting like crazy for a while!" Danny retorted, beginning to feel cocky.

"Why you little pest," The bug shouted as he morphed into an equally green and glowing panther and roared. He leaped back at his new target and the battle ensued.

All the while, Vlad struggled to not let out a cry of pain as he got back up to his feet. This was when he took notice that the park was empty, with the exception of him, Danny, the ghost, and a glaring Penelope Spectra. She stood watching the battle from the safety of the hospital doors. Her dark glare at Vlad and crossed arms told him that she knew more than what she was letting on. Suddenly she turned and left with a smirk, unnoticed but the people standing next to her, watching the battle.

"Mr. Masters!" One of the nurses shouted from an open window up above. "Run!"

Vlad nodded, he'd have to get to safety and find a place to hide before he could even think of changing into his ghost form. The problem was that right now was that the panther had also heard the nurse's shouts and immediately dashed for Vlad before he could get away. Now on his feet Vlad was able to run away, but there was no guarantee that he would get away in time.

"Run, run, as fast as you can, but you won't get away, no one can!" The puma called with a leer.

"You'll have to out chase me first kitty!" Danny called as he appeared in front on Vlad and held up a shield in the nick on time. Vlad gaped at Danny as the panther ran smack into the shield, unable to stop.

"Damn, you're fast!" Vlad exclaimed. Danny grinned.

"Somewhere past two-hundred miles per hour, if my flashes of memories are correct." Vlad smiled. "Well?" Danny's head slightly turned to Vlad.

"Oh!" and Vlad ran off for the hospital doors, only a few more feet away from his spot, while the puma shook its head in attempts to get rid of its dizziness.

He ran past all of the cries of relief and other various words that were thrown as soon as he was inside the hospital doors. Down the halls he ran, looking for an empty and dark room to change in when suddenly a dark hand reached through a wall, turned him intangible, and pulled him through the wall. Vlad was slammed against a wall, now tangible. His head slammed again it and he saw a flash of light for a few seconds. When he could see again he was greeted by an outraged Penelope Spectra.

"That ghost kid, it's Dan, isn't it?" she hissed. Vlad gaped.

"Wait, you just pulled me through the wall, only ghosts can go through solid objects though! You're a ghost!" Penelope's glare turned pure red as she phased back into her true form, a black specter with fire red eyes.

"Answer my question, Vladdy boy, or else you'll get it!" she threatened as she slammed Vlad's head against the wall again.

"Why does it matter to you?" Vlad snapped, grabbing onto her hands that latched onto the collar of his shirt.

"Because I could tell when I first laid eyes on him that he was a freak, and I can see now that he truly is one! I could feel his power ghost and human, but I couldn't believe it!" a thought struck her and she smiled an evil smile. "And you are too, aren't you? You're a freak; a little human boy with ghost powers! Oh isn't this just wonderful?" she cackled. Vlad sneered and phased. Spectra gasped when she saw his new form and let go of him as she jumped back in fright.

"Yes, I'm a human man with ghost powers, as is Danny. And that means that I can destroy you any time I want." Spectra replied with her own glare.

"Bring it on, you freak." Vlad snarled and lunged for her. Spectra cackled once more and flew through the wall; Vlad gave chase. "Catch me if you can, freaky man!"

"Oh, I intend to catch you!" Vlad listened for her laughter and tried to follow. She was leaving the hospital, great, out there he could fight her with less worries. But as he phased through the wall he was pounced by the puma and was thrown once more against the wall.

"What is it with people throwing me against walls today?" Vlad wondered as he punched the puma away. "Where's Spectra? My fight is with her, not you!"

"On contraire! I picked the fight with you first!" he pounced Vlad once more and clawed at him, managing to give Vlad a few good slices on his sprained arm.

"Augh!" Vlad threw an ecto blast at him, a pink ball of ecto energy, unlike Danny's green. "Who are you anyways?" he shouted as the pounded the ghost into the floor with a well-placed kick. The puma gave way to a green blob with red eyes, his true form.

"It's none of your bees-wax!" he declared as he turned back into a bee.

"Hardi-har-har, it's another pun." Vlad dodged the stinger.

"I thought you'd like it." Vlad dodged another swipe of the stinger and punched the ghost.

"Wait, if I'm fighting you, then where's Spectra? And where's Danny?" The ghost made a movement that looked like a shrug.

"If I know Spectra then she's probably sucking dry your little friend!" Vlad shot more ecto blasts at the bee as it came for him.

A couple actually hit the ghost and sent him to the floor. Vlad landed on his feet and walked towards the ghost as it shifted into a puma once more. Before it could lunge at Vlad once more he grabbed it by the neck and slammed it back down onto the floor, knocking it back into its original form.

"You must be very weak if all you can transform into is this, a puma, and a bee."

"These are my best forms!" he retorted, grabbing Vlad's hands.

"A puma," Vlad paused just to mock the ghost, "a giant bee," he paused once more, "and a blob are your best forms? Or are they your only forms?"

"Shut up!" the ghost landed a punch on Vlad's cheek and threw him off. "I may not have many forms but I am strong enough to kill you!" he snarled as he transformed back into a ghost.

"Sorry, but you'll have to do that another time seeing as how I finally figured out this blasted thermos." Danny stated from behind the puma. "Goodbye, Bertrand." With a flick the thermos cap was off and the ghost, Bertrand was sucked into it.

"What? NO!" Bertrand shouts could be heard as Danny recapped the thermos and sighed heavily.

"So many questions, no answers." Danny glided towards Vlad and offered him a hand. Vlad took it and was lifted back to his feet. He rubbed the back of his head, embarrassed.

"Um, thanks." Danny waved his hand.

"Don't mention it."

"What is that thing?" Vlad pointed at the thermos.

"Oh, this?" Well, from what I've seen, it's a container for ghosts."

"Nifty,"

"Yup, but it took me a while to figure out how to open it."

"Ah, um…" Vlad examined the silver and green thermos. "May I have a look at that?" Danny handed Vlad the thermos.

"Just don't open it; I don't want to deal with Spectra or Bertrand again for a while. God, I hate those two." He muttered the last part.

"So that's his name," Vlad said offhand as he looked over the futuristic device. There were multiple lights on it, some that looked like buttons, but all of which interested Vlad. "Such a peculiar device."

"Yea, dad made it." Vlad's eyes snapped up to Danny as he shook his head. "No, I still don't remember anything. I just get random snippets from time to time; I don't even know where it comes from." Vlad handed Danny back the thermos and watched as Danny clipped it back onto his belt.

"It might be beneficial to take careful note of things that you say; they could help tell you more about yourself in more than one way."

"I figured as much." He smiled. "Well, we probably should head back to our hiding spots before anyone comes looking for us." Vlad replied with a smile of his own and left back to an empty room near where he was in the hospital.

He felt giddy as he changed back into his human form and waited for Danny in their rooms, of course, now he realized he had some wounds and the nurses completely freaked out on him. Still, he didn't mind giving out what lies were needed for the next twenty questions or so about what happened to him. Afterwards Danny had finally entered the room with a goofy grin and a,

"That was some fight, right Vlad?" which Vlad would reply with his own smirk. "It would have been better if I could have actually watched it and not be a part of it." Danny and Vlad would both snicker and settle down onto their beds while they began to watch the television and ignore the curious glances they received.

All the while, Vlad wished that he really could have watched Danny fight more, just to see how he handled himself; probably very well when considering that he had no visible bruises and scratches. For the rest of the day he and Danny talked about things on the television, and certain happenings that occurred around the hospital that they found humorous.

This was also when Vlad discovered something that pleased him. Since the fight Danny had opened up more and seemed less depressed. With the lack of Spectra he began to show his true colors to Vlad. Danny considered Vlad a friend.

**GoingGhost! ****GoingGhost! ****GoingGhost! ****GoingGhost!**

Finally! So glad that this chapter is over! It was fun to type, and now I can continue on with an occasional deeper level.

I also wish to apologise about the fight scene, I'm trying to stay somewhat true to the original Danny Phantom, but at the same time I want to make it more interesting and not long winded (seeing as how I can't always pay attention when the fight scenes get too long and just start skipping lines when reading) because I'm not related to Technus, I will not be the master of anything long winded...hopefully. I think that I did the fight justice seeing as how they're not my most favorite type of thing to wright.

Although I also notice that I'm sticking to Vlad more often than not, I'm wondering if this will turn out to be a good thing or a bad thing but for now it works. *Snickers* Like how I break up the action? I'm partially quoting (because I'm too lazy to see if it's actually in the script) just because it's more interesting to me....Hope I'm not confusing anyone....


	7. Beginnings of a Friendship

Gosh, I have been procrastinating this for so long I am so sorry! I have a list of reasons as to why I haven't been writing for the longest time (the biggest ones being Writer's Block and Homework, damn school!) But I am back! It almost took me a whole week to write this, mostly because I have been trying to think of a good plot and way to finish the chapter, hopefully you like it 'cuz I think I got a bit teary eyed at some points in this.

I have to say, this might be one of my more favorite chapters. But that might be because I didn't know what direction I would be going in at first, and now I do! YES! That's right! I've decided what 'type' of story this will be. And ooohhh I hope it pleases you. BUT! If any of you have opinions on things that should/could happen and relationship stuff go ahead and mention your ideas because I am partially writing this for your pleasure (the other part is me wanting more Vlad/Danny stuff that's more than a chapter and you know what they say "if no one else does it to your content, then do it yourself" also known as "don't have a man to a women's job" ect. ect.)

Anyway, I've rambled enough! I've already done the disclaimer a couple of times so just refer to the earlier chapters! Enjoy!

**Going Ghost! Going Ghost! Going Ghost! Going Ghost! Going Ghost! Going Ghost!**

Faith, Vlad decided, is a fickle and pointless emotion. It will almost always let you down and is all around, a pointless thing. Now what exactly had Vlad losing faith in faith?

Perhaps it is in the lack of brains the nurses exhibited. Perhaps it was the "news" that show hosts thought was appropriate or actually important enough to air on TV. I mean, so what if someone ALMOST broke a world record (largest chocolate chip cookie), no one really cares. There are more important things in the world right? Who knows!

No, the one thing that was making Vlad loose faith in faith itself was the ever-so-mysterious, and apparently also half-ghost guy, Danny "what's-his-face."

After their battle last week with Spectra Danny had appeared to open up a bit more, but as the week progressed, Daniel began to clam back up. He began to get tense and woke up in the mornings in cold sweat from what appeared to be a nightmare. Vlad even watched Danny once or twice and was a tad horrified to see that Daniel looked as if he were screaming his lungs out, but not once did he ever make a noise beside the tossing and turning.

Daniel also began to take longer 'walks' by himself, but Vlad had come to realize that Danny wasn't walking around to random areas, but sneaking off to do gods knows what. Of course, Vlad had lost Danny a couple of times, for Danny had been (sneakily) using his ghost powers when he was out of both the prying eyes of the people around him, and the security cameras. But with practice (of sneaky stalking *cough*) Vlad was able to follow him, even when Danny had become invisible.

It was today that Vlad had decided to go all the way and see just what it was that Danny was doing that took hours at a time. As Vlad peered around the corner, invisible and in his ghost form (because apparently Danny can't 'sense' Vlad even when he's in his ghost form) he saw Danny sneak through a wall. Following behind him a few feet, Vlad peered through the wall to see Danny sink through the floor.

"So that's why I couldn't figure out where he was going! That little sneak," said the stalker. Vlad flew right after Danny and paused when he saw Danny standing in the middle of the bare and windowless room with absolutely no door. "Well that's strange," Vlad thought to himself. He also noted that Danny had yet to turn into his ghost form and vaguely wondered if he too could utilize his powers without transforming.

"Going ghost," Danny muttered and with a flash of two rings traveling across his body, he transformed into his ghost form. Vlad gasped at the sight of the sudden change. Unfortunately this alerted Danny to his presence. "Who's there?" Danny looked around the room.

"Sorry," Vlad flew the rest of the way into the room and became both visible and tangible with a sheepish grin. "The cat's curiosity got the better of me." Danny regarded Vlad with a blank and cold stare. "What? I was a bit worried okay? You've been weird recently, almost like you were with Spectra, and you know how that one turned out! I just wanted to make sure that you weren't….um…"

"You were just curious to see what I was doing."

"Yes, well, okay, that was my biggest reason."

"That's your only legitimate reason, Masters." Vlad flinched.

"Masters? Since when do you call me 'Masters?' I know you're upset, and for more than one reason, but why are you alienating yourself so much? What is it that you're dreaming about that has you so upset?" Danny continued with his cold stare, but it quickly faded and he rubbed his head.

"How do you know about that?"

"Please Daniel, you toss and turn constantly when you're dreaming, you may not make a sound 'vocally' but you sure do make a lot of noise."

"Sorry," Danny grumbled.

"Don't be, I'm glad that I found out at the very least, you don't seem like you tell anyone anything. And I probably know the most out of everyone else here! You can at least try. I mean, we're the same! We both have ghost powers! And I don't know about you, but I feel like we have a certain bond just because of that fact."

"I know, but that's what's weirding me out." Danny turned away from Vlad.

"Why?" Danny didn't reply automatically.

"Because I feel as if I've already met you, as if I already know you and shouldn't even be speaking to you right now. It feels like taboo almost." Danny turned and looked at Vlad. "I swear, I've even predicted some of the things you have been doing and have said. I knew that you like the Packers even before you watched that game last week. I knew that you cursed with the name of pastries. And I somehow knew, when I met you, that there was more to you than meets the eye." Vlad gaped.

"But how could you know? We have never met each other before this!"

"That's what I want to know, Vlad! I want to know why I feel like I've heard your voice before from somewhere! I want to know why I feel like I shouldn't trust you, because I want to, I really do, but I have all of these conflicting emotions that don't make sense! It's like I'm going through puberty all over again!" Danny began to pace around the room. "I want to know why certain colors comfort me more than others! I want to know why I feel like I know Jack and Maddie Fenton! I want to know why I find certain things more amusing than others!"

"Daniel, calm down! I know that it must be frustrating to now know who you are, but it takes time!"

"I don't have time, Vlad! I'm not the master of time! No one has any hint as to who the hell I am and since I'm not insane they can't keep me in the psychiatric ward for free! No one has come for me! Not a single person! And the money is piling up just to keep me here and they're going to have to kick me out of the hospital soon!" Danny stopped pacing.

"They're kicking you out?" Vlad changed into his human form.

"Yeah," Danny replied somberly.

"That sucks," Vlad stated after a minute of silence passed.

"Yeah," Danny looked down at his feet. "Sorry," he flew through the nearest wall.

"Wait! Daniel!" Vlad growled. "Blasted! Why is it that everything I'm interested in has to be so difficult!?"

This was going to be an annoying task if this was how Danny was going to behave towards Vlad. But what Vlad didn't know is that in time he would begin to wonder whether or not he got curious over the wrong thing, or even if he preferred Danny this way or not.

It wasn't until fifteen before midnight did Vlad really begin to realize just how complex Danny really is. At eleven forty-five he had gotten up to go to the bathroom, waking up from a dream full of green.

"Stupid hair, one day you will learn to stay down." He mumbled sleepily as he tried to flatten his overly wild hair which stuck up at odd angles. He yawned and turned off the bathroom light, quietly opening the door and limping lazily to his bed.

The ruffling of sheets suddenly caught his attention. Danny must be having another nightmare. Vlad knew that it was really none of his business, but he couldn't help it, Vlad is a curious cat after all. It could him killed one day, but why bother with "if"? He should be fine as long as he looks both ways before stopping in the middle of a street.

"Daniel, wake up." He lightly poked Danny's back which was facing him. Daniel responded by muttering more words and scrunching up into a ball.

"S-stay away from me!"

"Daniel, it's just a dream!" Vlad hissed.

"No!" Daniel rolled over, not facing Vlad.

"Daniel, wake up!" Vlad said more sternly.

"He was supposed to take care of you! You can't be here!" Danny's voice grew stronger. "You're NOT here! You just can't be!"

"Daniel!" Vlad grabbed Danny's arm in an attempt to keep him from tumbling off of the bed. Danny's eyes shot open, his mouth agape.

"Let go of me!"

"Daniel, snap out of it! It was just a dream!"

"Get away from me Dan!" Danny jumped back from Vlad and fell onto the hard ground. Vlad flinched.

"It's Vlad! Vlad! Not Dan!" he peered over the bedside to see Danny cowering at the base of the wall not far from the bedside.

"You're not real! You're not here! You can't hurt anyone ever again! I won't allow it!"

"What's going on in here?" A nurse threw open the door and stepped into the room.

"He was just having a nightmare!" Vlad began to explain to the nurse. "I was trying to wake him! He thinks I'm Dan."

"Who's Dan?" The nurse walked over and got a look at Danny's eyes. "He's having a night terror. We can't help him."

"But," Vlad began but stopped himself. Danny wouldn't be able to hear him no matter how much he tried. He couldn't even tap Daniel let alone be in the same room without freaking Daniel out. There was absolutely nothing he could do; nothing but wait. It was eleven before midnight.

Three minutes of silence followed, each minute filled with a growing dread within Vlad. "Vlad, I will be right back, I'm just going to go grab a doctor. Can you watch him? It seems like his night terror should be finished soon enough so you should be safe."

He should have said no, "Sure." He shouldn't have kneeled next to Daniel and looked into his unblinking eyes, waiting for them to close for another two minutes. Finally they did close. Vlad sighed. "Finally." Vlad muttered. They snapped back open, wide in fear. "Oh sh,"

Crash!

"How did I end up in a tangle with the bed?" Vlad wondered with vague notice of an aching pain in his rib area.

"Just go away!" Danny screamed on his feet. Vlad moaned and rolled his head back. Great, right when he thought he was out of the ball park, someone just HAD to catch him and keep him in it.

"Mr. Masters? Daniel?" the Nurse and Dr. Loss stumbled back in right when Danny slumped back onto the floor.

"Danny?" the Nurse called as she checked him.

"Well, it seems like he's finally back asleep." Dr. Loss commented as he strolled over towards Vlad and helped him up. "Anything hurt?"

"Besides my ribs…and my pride?" Vlad rubbed his chest. The Dr. laughed.

"We'll go check that, let's just get Danny back onto a bed." Danny moaned at the mention of his name.

"Okay, ow." He muttered as he sat up from his awkward and uncomfortable position on the floor. "Why am I on the floor?" he looked up and stared right into Vlad's eyes. "What happened?" he then noted that Vlad was standing next to Danny's topped over bed clutching at his chest with a pained expression in his eyes. "I didn't…" he breathed.

"Danny, you were experiencing a night terror." The nurse informed Danny. Danny looked down at the floor with a bank expression in his eyes.

"Psh, your punch was weak; I only fell over your bed because I was surprised." Vlad lied with a fake smile on his face. "Didn't hurt a bit!" he removed his hand and winced slightly.

"I'm so sorry." Danny mumbled.

"For what? It's not like you can control what dreams you have."

"I hit you; I thought you were….Him. I almost did more than that. I almost…" Danny gulped. "I thought you were Dan." He was barely heard by the other occupants in the room. "I'm so sorry!" He got up and rushed out of the room.

"Wait! Daniel!" Vlad bolted after him. "It wasn't your fault!" he chased Daniel throughout the hospital halls, already predicting where he was going. "Daniel wait!" Vlad phased through the floor and cut Danny off as he tried to sneak away. "Wait!" Vlad grabbed Danny's wrist before he could escape once more. Danny stopped.

"Let go!" Danny tried to tug his wrist away from Vlad with no avail. "It's my fault you're hurt!"

"Daniel, it's not your fault." Danny pulled as hard as he could. Vlad tugged right back too hard and Danny fell right into his chest. "Haha," he said as he snaked his arm around Danny's waist. Danny struggled, completely forgetting that he could just phase through Vlad. "Now that I have you,"

"Let go of me." Danny whimpered as he began to repeatedly punch Vlad's chest.

"No,"

"Please," Danny's voice cracked. Vlad held on tighter and watched as Danny's punching became slower and less harder until it fell down by Danny's side.

"No,"

"Why?" Before Vlad knew realized it he began to answer.

"I don't know. I can't help but to wonder about you, wonder where you came from, who you are, how you got your powers, everything. I can't help but to want to know, I want to help, and I don't know why. Maybe it's because you also a half ghost. Maybe it's because I find you interesting. Who knows? I certainly don't." Danny looked up at Vlad, curious. "I don't know many things, even more now that I'm half ghost. I thought I was alone after the accident, but now I have something."

"But Vlad,"

"But nothing. Daniel, you and I are alike, perhaps in more ways than one. And I can't help but to care, whether it's because of this 'connection' we share or for some other reason. I can't explain why, but I wasn't to help you. And I've decided that since I am going to also be leaving the hospital soon, that you will come with me, until further notice. You will live with me, and I will do what I can to help you." Danny looked back down.

"But I have no way of paying you. I can't possibly get a job if I have no ID." Vlad shook his head.

"Don't worry about that. We'll deal with it when we get there. But I have a good amount of cash that I've inherited from my family and I'm sure that I can support us for a good amount of time." Danny smile slightly.

"Thanks, Vlad." He leaned his head down onto Vlad's chest.

"Don't mention it."

**Going Ghost! Going Ghost! Going Ghost! Going Ghost! Going Ghost! Going Ghost!**

ZOMYGOSH! That ended up being cornier than I expected. I am totally making up the plot as I go along, but with the ending in mind, yes, I finally have thought of a great ending to the whole series which means FULL SPEED AHEAD! Now all I have to d o is write a story line leading to the ending. And I'm determined to make this great!

Any ideas and/or suggestions will be appreciated!


	8. Enter: Mechanical Ghost!

Allrighty! New chapter coming right up!

**Who am I? Who are you? Who am I? Who are you? Who am I? Who are you? **

After Vlad and Danny had their chat they began to settle down more. Neither of them wanted to go back to bed, now thoroughly awake, and so Danny eventually suggested playing a card game instead of watching boring late-night TV. A couple of hours later anyone could walk into their room to find them still playing. By this time they had played multiple games such as goldfish and BS. It was just past breakfast when Danny finally decided to voice his opinion about their current game of Blackjack.

"I still don't get this game. Why do you have to say 'hit me' and 'bust', what's the point of that?" He said as he passed out one card to Vlad and one to himself and then another one for Vlad and himself. Vlad shrugged as he looked at his cards.

"Who knows, it's just the way of the game, I guess. Hit me." Danny passed Vlad another card.

"Well it's stupid."

"Hit me." Danny passed Vlad another card. "You're the one who suggested it. No more." Danny nodded and flipped a card over for himself and frowned.

"Bust. You win again." Danny collected his and Vlad's cards and threw them into a separate pile and distributed more cards. "I recognized the name; you've got to give me credit for that."

"Hit me. Two nurses walked in and mentioned the game while in a conversation with each other sometime before you mentioned the game." Danny paused in giving Vlad his next card and shrugged and resumed the game.

"I honestly don't remember that." Vlad rolled his eyes.

"Hit me."

"I honestly think that saying 'hit me' is tempting fate and that people should be hit when they say it. You have thirteen so far."

"Please Daniel, it's just a phrase I seriously doubt that people are tempting something so vague like 'fate' whenever they play Blackjack. Hit me." A blue mist escaped Danny's mouth as he gasped.

"What the?"

"OOF!" Something green and glowing then flew through the wall behind Vlad and knocked him forward, falling over the table, and onto Danny which resulted in both Danny and Vlad tumbling over the bed and onto the floor with cards all around them.

"AH!"

"I didn't mean literally!" Vlad shouted disgruntled by the unexpected attack. He pushed himself off of Danny and onto his feet to see a glowing green tentacle disappear through the wall in front of him. Someone screamed and was joined in by others.

"Ghost!" Vlad gasped and reached down for Danny's hand.

"Come on, let's go catch it and study it!"

"RHAAAAA!" something screeched from behind Vlad. Vlad turned around in time to see a glowing green octopus bigger than Vlad's head flying his way in a state of what looked like panic. Vlad dodged to the floor next to Danny in time as the ghost flew through the wall, following after the first ghost.

"Ow," Danny moaned and rubbed his head. He gasped as another blue mist came from his mouth.

"I've got you now prey!" A hulking mechanical man with fiery green hair and eyes flew through the wall into the room and paused when he saw Danny and Vlad. "Am I interrupting something?" He asked.

"We were knocked over by the other two ghosts!" Vlad blushed and jumped onto his feet.

"Rrriiigggght." Vlad glared. "Hey, I'm not judging you! Besides, I'm dead. What do I care?"

"You know, I'm sad to say it, but he has a point. I don't think I'd care either if I were dead." Danny muttered as he stood up. Vlad blushed even more.

"Oh, hey, have you two seen two green ectopuses by any chance?" Vlad growled.

"Yes, as a matter of fact, we did. They knocked us over. I presume that they were running from you?" the new ghost's mouth moved into what looked like a smile.

"Yes, actually. Did you see which way they went?"

"And why should we tell you?" Danny pushed Vlad slightly.

"I'll tell you as long as you make the catch quick and get out of the hospital. These people aren't used to ghosts and it causes havoc, which means problems for us."

"Understandable." The ghost nodded.

"They went that way." Danny pointed behind him.

"Thank you." The ghost flew through the wall and more screams flared.

"That was weird."

"I don't think that you should have told him where they went." Vlad stated his opinion.

"Would you rather he just float through the hospital and cause even more trouble then necessary?"

"Hm…no, you've got a point."

"And I was right about saying 'hit me'."

"No you weren't, that was just a coincidence."

"Psh," Danny flicked his hand. "Tell me when you're done being delusional."

"Which will be never because I'm not. Everything is just one big coincidence in my life." Danny put a hand on his hip.

"So I'm just a coincidence?"

"Yes, exactly."

"Ugh!" Danny turned and left the room.

"What? What did I say?"

"Don't ever tell Maddie that she's just a coincidence or you'll really have no chance with her!" Vlad sighed heavily.

"I don't know why anyone would be upset by that." Vlad mumbled. "Uh, where are you going?" Vlad chased after Danny.

"To make sure that they don't cause much more trouble." Vlad rolled his eyes.

"Oh, you're so very considerate of everyone here."

"Someone has to." Vlad looked around.

"No one's here, let's transform." Danny nodded and they phased into their ghostly counterparts. "So how do we find the ghosts, smarty-pants?"

"We ask someone."

"Daniel where are we going to find someone who actually saw the ghosts?" which was answered by a scream down the hall. Danny smirked as Vlad glared at nothing in particular.

"Perhaps you should be more careful with what you say, Vladdy-pants." Danny flew through the wall towards where the scream came from.

"Since when do you call me Vladdy-pants?" Vlad followed.

"Since you said that I can stay with you." Vlad rolled his eyes.

"Well, I'm glad to see that you're opening up more, but I could do without the nicknames." they paused at a fork in the path, one hall going left, the other going right. "Which way?" There was another female screaming to the left. "STOP THAT!" Vlad shouted, officially irritated. Danny giggled and flew towards the left, phasing through some more walls.

"Come on Vlad. Think of people proving you wrong as a good thing!"

"You try it for a couple dozen times and see how you like it!"

"I'd be fine with being proven wrong, I can't always be right. I'd be perfect, and as far as I'm concerned, perfect is boring." A soft smile made it Vlad's face and he shook his head.

"Daniel, do you realize that you remember more than you realize?"

"Somewhat, I've been thinking of keeping a journal for all of it." Vlad nodded. They passed another room with a desk, phone, and papers strewn about.

"People here get scared waaaay too easily." Vlad muttered. Danny shrugged.

"Isn't fear just a human mechanism to keep one safe and alive?"

"Yes, but it's just ghosts. They aren't dangerous." Danny stopped and gave Vlad a calculating look.

"Have you already forgotten about Spectra and Bertrand." Vlad cursed himself.

"Point taken." Danny smirked and continued on.

"Danny 5, Vlad ziltch."

**Who am I? Who are you? Who am I? Who are you? Who am I? Who are you? **

I'd have to say that my favorite part about this chapter is Danny and Vlad's conversation about Blackjack. And in case you haven't noticed, I like picking on Vlad.

In case you don't get why Danny's upset about being a 'coincidence' it's because they're usually considered to be a small and unimportant detail that shouldn't sway anyone's opinion on anything.

Also, I feel like I made them talk too much in this chapter. Like, I'm trying to get better with dialogue but I still feel like it didn't work as well as it should have.


End file.
